Unending Nightmare
by mustangnae13
Summary: Bella is left by Edward but doesn't react quite like we all would expect. With the vampires gone in comes a brand new threat that no one thought would ever happen. I have had this idea in my head for awhile now but I don't want to give away too much in the summary. Please review and let me know if I should shove it or stick with it!
1. Just a taste

_Have you ever had one of those dreams that you can't quite get a grasp on but also cannot wake up? Everything is so vivid it feels real and yet there's no recollection of what has actually happened while you were in dreamland?_

_This has been my life for an indeterminate amount of time. I can't tell necessarily when the last time was that I was truly awake. I'm conscious to some extent. I know that I'm lying down and in a relatively comfortable space. I know I'm always warm and miraculously never hungry or thirsty. This makes me believe that maybe I haven't been asleep that long but at the same time; I can't remember what day it is._

_I have an odd heavy feeling in my belly but when I try to extend my senses any further I can't firmly grasp anything. There's no sound, scent, touch, taste, and of course no sight._

Gasping and heart racing I sat up in bed frantically trying to find an anchor to the here and now. I see the familiar surroundings of my room, hear the house noises that I used to find so comforting in this old house, and I slowly started to calm myself.

"I am not there anymore, I am safe, I am home."

It sounds simple, it sounds like your typical psycho-babble response to a bad dream when you suffer from PTSD. Sadly, it does work, and I do believe what I once would have called "bullshit".

I glanced at the clock and groaned, "2 AM, really!?" I got up and stumbled into the kitchen looking out of the window glaring at the moon and the obviously quiet night.

"What did I do to deserve this? My life was good; my life was heading in an amazing direction with an amazing guy! WHY!?

I threw the innocent plate that sat by the sink across the kitchen and sunk to my knees sobbing silently into my hands.

**Hey everyone! It has been much too long! I am slowly trying to get myself back into writing and before I continue working on TMOTTBG I have had this idea running through my brain for a bit now and was curious to see if anyone would be willing on reading on. Also, I'm not sure if I wanted to go with Twilight (Jacob x Bella) or Vampire Academy (Rose x Dimitri). Please please please give me feedback, it's part of the reason I write!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyers created the world I'm just playing God in her little world for a while.**

**This is AU, different timing, yada yada yada. This will be rated MA just in case for later chapters. No beta so the mistakes are all on me! Please please let me know what you think! Reviews=Love.**

I'm not sure when it happened but I finally lay quietly in the damp moss. My body empty, unfeeling, and still. I knew that I'd been out here for a long time. I knew that he left me, left me alone and heartbroken and yet, part of me was very calm. Numb acceptance maybe? I'd always believed that he was too good for me. Like he was a statue that couldn't possible love me back. Maybe he felt responsible for the dangers he put me in and that's why he stayed for so long. We'd been together for a little over three years and he refused to turn me, refused to get physical with me. Sure, we made out like teenagers and then all of the sudden he'd break away and claim he didn't want to hurt me. I'd get incredibly frustrated and we'd fight. Then he'd apologize and I'd apologize and we'd fall back into the same routine over and over and over.

He treated me like glass and I hated it. I have never been _that_ delicate. I am clumsy, I am small, I am many things but I am not delicate. If I was delicate I certainly wouldn't have been able to withstand dating a vampire. Spending the vast majority of my time with a family of vampires. Being Alice's freaking doll that she dressed up on occasion for crying out loud!

He did it until tonight that is. Tonight he showed up at my house and said, "let's take a walk." I thought maybe he had finally seen my perspective and he wanted to talk where there were no interruptions. Or maybe, just maybe, there was another crisis to be dealt with. I rolled my eyes internally and lay still quiet in the moss. I certainly didn't expect this. I didn't expect him to tell me that he didn't want me anymore. That he and his family were leaving Forks. Leave me. The tears started silently falling down my cheeks again. For what I lost, for what I gave up to choose that life, for the past three years of me being someone that I would never have recognized years ago. The pre-Forks me, the pre-Vampire world me, would have never let herself get lost in a guy. In a beautiful, untouchable guy. But I did and now I had to suffer the consequences.

I took a deep shuddering breath and tried to roll to my knees to get up and I found that I didn't have the strength; I truly did not know how long I had been out here laying in a fetal ball. I fell painfully to my side again and let out a strangled grunt. That was when I heard some shuffling in the bushes behind me. I couldn't make my body respond, a part of me thought that whatever was coming could just go ahead an eat me. While I was numb and calm I just couldn't drive up the emotions to be scared. If it was my time to die then it was my time to die and I'd blindly accept that.

I gasped loudly when I felt a pair of burning hot arms slip behind my back and the backs of my knees. I chalked the temperature difference up to the fact I had been laying in the cold wet moss. Slowly I turned my head to look into a strange set of dark eyes in a strange early tanned face. I immediately thought of Jake because of the russet tone to his skin. The dark brown eyes. Somehow it seemed that I knew he was from the reservation and not a threat to me.

He confirmed as much when he uttered in a deep voice,

"Bella, you're going to be fine. I'm Sam, your dad and Billy sent us all out looking for you. You're going to be fine I'll get you back home."

I must have looked worse that I thought because he sighed, swore under his breath, and took back the way he came at a fast pace. I lost some time then because the next time I was conscious of my surroundings I was home surrounded by men. Sam and Billy were behind the couch looking down sadly at me, Charlie was kneeling by my face hovering nervously and my head was resting against Jake's thigh.

The one thing that stood out was the head. I was covered in blankets but that wasn't the heat I felt. It was Jake, he was a furnace. He was exactly as I remembered Sam was. Something had changed too, Jake seemed larger than the last time I'd seen him. Drastically bigger. When I fought to turn a little to see his face more clearly, I gasped. I couldn't help it. His hair, his long hair was gone and what was left was a short dark spiky mess. I reached up ignoring his face and the radiating from him and grabbed a handful.

"What did you do!? Your hair!"

He signed and gently removed my fingers from his hair wrapping his larger hand around mine and glanced at Charlie.

"We should probably explain while you're both here to there's no questions."

Charlie stood and paced across the room and grumbled,

"Maybe you could start with why my kitchen is full of kids from the rez raiding my refrigerator? I knew you and Bella were friends but I wasn't aware she'd become friends with all these guys. I mean all of you showed up before I even knew what was going on. Is there something that I don't know?"

Jake nervously looked at Sam and Billy and nodded slowly unsure of how to proceed.

"The reservation is a very close community."

Charlie snorted, "yeah and?"

Jake slowly continued, "We consider ourselves The Protectors of La Push and the surrounding areas. Since Bella being left in the woods by…"

I winced slightly "him…is a serious issue with all of the wild animals."

He stopped and smiled slightly before continuing,

"We felt it was only right that we all help in any way possible. I came here because I knew the Cullen's had left town and I didn't know how Bella would feel about that. So I stopped by just to check on my friend. I didn't know at first that she was missing."

Charlie nodded and I just looked confused. Why would feel protective of me, how would they have know that the Cullen's left town? What did they know about the Cullen's? Were there other vampires in La Push that no one ever mentioned? No all of La Push were early tanned and I was betting they all ran hot like Jake and Sam. Somehow I knew that that was significant. I needed to get Jake alone and find out what he knew after all the Cullen's skipped town on me, why did I own them anything now? I didn't and therefore I didn't believe I needed to keep their secret anymore.

I struggled to sit up from Jake's lap and everyone seemed to remember I was there. Something on my face must've tipped off Sam and Billy that I'd figured something out because just then Billy rolled closer,

"Son, why don't you help Bella upstairs, she's obviously exhausted and I'm sure all of the testosterone in this room is too much for her. We'll keep answering Charlie's questions."

Charlie grudgingly accepted with a nod and an "I'll check on you later Bells."

With that Jake helped me slowly to my feet and struggled to the stairs where he evidently grew impatient because he scooped me up and scaled the stairs without losing his breath. He dumped me unceremoniously on my bed making me groan from the jarring impact as I bounced a little on the old mattress.

Normally I would've complained but I was hoping that my cooperation would earn me some answers. I took a deep breath and looked at Jake, right in his eyes.

"Why is everyone from the rez here to search for me? They don't know me, you know and I know it Jake."

I continued giving the best blank face I could, "Don't give me the protectors bullshit, you obviously know about vampires. So…what are you?"

He stopped, completely frozen, "I…wait what!?"

I could tell he was only shocked from my bluntness not from the questions. I lowered my own voice to just above a whisper.

"Cold-ones, vampires…you know your legends? So what are you? I know you're not wholly human. You run hot, just like Sam and whatever form he used to find me didn't walk on just two legs. There was scuffling before he found me. Scuffling and an animal sniffing sound."

I let my words sink in and replied the sounds I heard just before Sam found me. It was not human. In my numb state there was nothing but static inside of me to listen to. I had nothing else to listen to but the sounds of the night That's why I remembered so vividly the sounds leading up to when Sam picked me up.

Jake paced my small room and Sam walked in obviously having heard the last.

"Go ahead Jake, it's your call as Alpha but she knows enough now that she won't stop until she figures it all out. And honestly I doubt she'll quit until she learns what she wants to."

He gave me a slight smile shaking his head and left the room again.

I raised my eyebrows and stared harder at Jake.

"Alpha!? God Jake just tell me, you're huge compared to the last time I saw you."

He was too, maybe five or six inches taller from when I first moved to Forks. So in a little more than 3 years he had grown more than should have been possible for an eighteen year old.

He sighed resigned, nodded and watched Sam's retreating form. Jake sat down next to me, close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off of him through the blanket that was still wrapped around my body. I shifted to face him squarely. I would not shy away from whatever he had to say. In this, if just this, I'd be strong and brave.

"Ok we are truly protectors", he started out, "but it's more of supernatural protectors…we guard against vampires."

I nodded slowly, my mouth going dry "Okay, and you protect against vampires how? Jake they're really fast…"

And just like that I had the strongest memory of a few months back.

_I looked out the window smiling at the song on the radio humming along silently. Edward was driving, quiet and pensive. We had just gone on a hike through the woods, ok it was more like a ride on his back than a hike but a hike nonetheless. I'm not sure what made me look but I glanced into the tree line and saw a huge shape standing just inside the shadows. It looked huge, like a bear and I gasped audibly._

_"__What the hell was that!?"_

_Edward looked at me strangely and then had to swerve around this huge grey wolf. It tried to make a break across the road and Edward was driving incredibly fast like always. I screamed and watched in horror as the wolf skittered and stumbled into the tree line before disappearing. Shortly after Edward was able to right the car we had seen a blur of unknown vampires running along the side of the road._

I gasped back to reality from my memory and stared wide eyed at Jake, "You're…you're a…you're….what the fuck are you Jake!"

He started at my outburst somehow realizing that I had figured it out. "You tell me Bells, you seem to have figured it out without me. What am I?

"Wolf…but how…you're human…but then you…you change into a…a…ah….oh God…a WOLF!"

He nodded sadly, I couldn't read his expression completely though. There seemed to be relief, angst, anger, and hopefulness there too.

"Yeah, like I said, protectors. We're fast enough to keep up with those bloodsuckers…you know the ones you love so much."

My eyes fell to my lap, focus on the issue at hand, and don't worry about his opinion of you right now.

"So you're a werewolf? Well holy shit…what am I going to learn next? Is Angela a witch? Is Mike an elf? Is Jessica a fairy?"

I think my reaction took him by surprise because he laughed. "I'd call Mike a goblin..yeah definitely a goblin."

I couldn't help it, I laughed outright.

My body sagged a little and I leaned into Jake's side, the blanket falling away and I clung to his side. The warmth, the life, the safety that he now represented to me all I could seem to focus on.

"So you're a wolf…like at the full moon? Do you have your own man-stration time now every month?" I giggled a little "a couple days a month where you're moody and literally sprout hair and growl?"

He chuckled wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tighter against him. "No, not exactly. We can change at will. Nothing is tied to the moon for us. But I'm not going to forget the man-stration comment Bells…that was…that was too good!"

At that exact moment, wrapped in his arms and laughing softly, I felt myself begin to reknit. The gaping hole that seemed to rip through me when Edward left seemed to reseal itself just by being in Jake's presence. It wasn't that I was completely headed and over Edward. I loved him, I always would on some level. He was my first love but knowing that I had Jake…I had my best friend Jake…I knew I'd be okay. In time, my wounds would heal and Jake would help me to become the Bella that I had always been. The Bella that was…the Bella that got lost when Edward Cullen walked into my world.

**A/N: First chapter out, what do you think? I'm going to take this one slower that I have taken my other story at first. I want to make sure that I get this one just right. So please please please review! I love to hear recommendations/criticisms/love. 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter and that makes for a sad puppy ****L****. Reviews=LOVE!**

**Mistakes are mine, situations are mine but the characters and the world to which they're playing in belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Looking back, that night in the woods seemed to be a distant, albeit uncomfortable, memory. As I sat on my bed talking to Jacob I began to see the error in my outlook on life. I started to see what infatuation was, namely my infatuation with Edward and unhealthy our relationship was. Going through life begging to change myself for someone else was ridiculous. If I couldn't be happy with who I was then I needed to make some serious changes. Not for anyone but myself.

So, that's what I did. I spent the next few months reforming myself into someone I could be proud of. I spent all my time in La Push. I even quit my job at Newton's for a job at the only convenience store in La Push. Being around the wolves was easy. Jake and I were inseparable, I helped him fix a couple of dirt bikes, and of course I use the term "help" very lightly. Mainly I sat back and gave with repartee at every turn. Sometimes Quil and Embry joined us and other times Leah would stop by.

Jake didn't treat me like I was breakable; he let me try things that I desperately wanted to experience. It's why he fixed the bikes. It's also why I stood at the highest point on the cliffs that the boys dove from. He patiently waited for me to decide what I wanted to do.

If I wanted to jump he'd jump too. If I wanted tow arch everyone else do it he'd hang out with me. He never pressured me one way or another and he never seemed bored with the things we did and as long as he and I were together it didn't seem to matter.

At first I didn't see the emotional connection that was building between us. Looking back it was really obtuse considering on some level I knew I was falling in love with him. We're talking healthier love, not infatuation. He made me happier than I thought possible and all he had to do was look at me and I felt whole. It was a love that was obviously reciprocated by him, or would be soon, and accepted happily by the pack. They adopted me as one of their own.

As we stood at the top of the cliffs I grinned and took his hand lacing our fingers together. I was happy and warm and it was an amazing feeling so when he pulled me closer to him the energy shift between us was palpable. I watched his nostrils flare as he inhaled my scent and then his pupils dilated to which I felt mine respond in kind. The world fell away and I swear I heard the word 'imprint' on the soft breeze that swept around us. I closed my eyes and licked my lips to prepare for his kiss. A kiss that I needed and wanted from the depths of my soul. A few moments had passed before I heart all the boys trampling back up to the cliff to no doubt jump off again. I smiled inwardly at their unabashed joy when Jake suddenly wrapped his free arm around my back and he launched us off the cliff. I screamed with shock and pure happiness and looked around briefly as we fell and saw that all of the boys had jumped at the same time we did. We all hit the water at nearly the same time then everyone was kicking to the surface spluttering and laughing with abandon. Jake's hand never letting go of mine as we swam as one back to the shore. And right then, at that moment, I knew I'd have another chance at my happily ever after. There with a bunch of werewolves, I found my forever home.

I snuggled into Jake's side as he drove my truck back to my house. He was due to patrol that night and wanted to make sure I got home alright before taking off into the woods to shed his human skin and adopt his huge russet colored wolf form.

I shyly drew a fingernail along his tanned skin loving the goose bumps that followed in the wake of my touch.

"Jake…up on the cliff before you threw me off the edge..." I stopped to laugh both nervous and unsure, "there was…something. I'm not sure how to explain it but I felt…I don't know…something."

We pulled up to a stoplight and, taking me by surprise, Jake leaned in and brushed his lips against my temple before pulling me closer just like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I felt it too but it isn't anything that needs to be decided right now. We have all the time in the world to decide." He kissed my temple again as the light turned green and contented to my house.

Thinking back to what he told me about imprinting I couldn't help but ask, "Was it…did you…imprint?"

He was quiet for so long I wasn't sure if he was going to answer me. As we pulled up in front of the house he turned to face me. "I think it was, yeah…I haven't felt it for myself before, obviously, but yes that's what it felt like to me. I feel different but at the same time I feel just the same. I haven't been separated from you yet but I imagine that's when we'll both feel it. Like a magnet that's trying to pull us back together constantly. But Bells…" He looked into my eyes so seriously I couldn't help but lean in closer. "Like I said, this doesn't mean we have to figure anything out right now. We can take all the time that we need," He winked at me, " no pressure."

I felt as the last piece of my resolve jumped into line with the rest. My brain, heart, soul, and whole being knew where I belonged. Apparently the rest of my being had decided before I knew that the topic was even on the table. "I want whatever is supposed to happen to be my life for however long it is meant to last. I don't need to decide Jake, I already know what's supposed to happen in my future. It's you, it's always been you." I leaned in kissing his soft and full lips gently. When I pulled back his eyes were wide and a slow grin crept across his face.

All he said was, "And you for me." Then he was kissing me. He wasn't holding back. He wasn't being careful of me. The contrast between Jake and Edward's kiss was incomparable. He was so warm, fierce, and full of fire. Our lips worked together, our tongues rolled and explored each other's mouths. He pulled me into his lap and I was wedged between the steering wheel and my werewolf.

When we finally broke apart we were both breathing hard and he pulled me into a tight embrace letting all of our unspoken emotions spill into our touch.

I didn't want to leave the truck; I didn't want Jake to leave me that night. I felt like if he left that today would have only been a dream. I attempted to keep him distracted as long as possible but eventually he had to leave to go be the Alpha wolf that he was.

**A/N Let me know how I'm doing! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so here we go, now is when things start to get interesting. Mistakes are mine, I'm just borrowing Mrs. Meyers world to play with. I do want to take a minute to thank two of my reviewers. D and S you guys have always been so supportive and this go 'round has been nothing less. Thank you for your support and for being my cheering section!**

As he drove Bella's truck home Jake was on cloud nine. He finally had the most elusive woman he had ever met under his arm and pressed against his body. He was beginning to think that he'd forever be in her friend zone. But up on that cliff, he watched as the breeze blew her hair softly around her tantalizing shoulders and he felt his own world fall away. He felt his soul tether to hers and knew right then and there that he had imprinted on Bella Swan. Her facial expression didn't give much away other than she felt _something._ He wanted to hound her about what if felt like from her perspective, what she thought about it but instead when she asked him he calmly replied that it wasn't anything they had to discuss right then.

He knew deep in his gut that there truly was a lot to discuss, but he had hopes that she'd accept the imprint and they could start their lives together. With Bella he didn't feel like there was a need to hash out the details of what their future would be like. With her, it had always been as easy as breathing and that would continue to be the case until they day that they died. He knew that she'd have questions and he was prepared to answer them in any way he could. When it came down to it though he honestly felt in his heart that there would be no problem with this imprint taking. They would be together, and they would be happy.

He only assumed that there was no chance in this lifetime that Bella Swan would give him the time of day. She came back to Forks and immediately jumped in with the leeches but thank God they had ended up leaving town. That would have ended disastrously and he knew Bella saw that as well now. The night they left and Sam found her in the woods I thought she was broken beyond repair. Who would get lost in the woods and then just lay down to die? He didn't think anyone would have the ability to bounce back after taking such an emotional blow. Bella did.

She did and she did it with style. She called him on his bullshit that night. She called him out and asked all of the right questions. She didn't seem scared of his answers and she didn't seem uncomfortable to learn about his other form. Then she came out with the man-stration! Where the hell did that come from? I felt like a million bucks that night. She made me see that I had a future with her in it. A future that I couldn't wait to get started living with her.

Standing up on the cliff staring into her eyes he didn't want things to get too serious. His dreams were coming true and he didn't want to seem to over excited. He heard the guys coming up the cliff before Bella had even heard the first sign of them he was sure. He kept their gazes locked until just the right moment when he wrapped his arms around her waist and flung them both off the cliff holding her smaller frame against his the whole way down. When they all surfaced the expression on her face said it all. Things were only going to get better.

As they pulled up in front of her house and she moved impossibly closer he felt like he was in a dream. There was no way that today was reality. It had been everything he had ever thought it could be until the first brush of lips. His grip on reality had slipped greatly, he lost all track of everything around him except sensation. The sensation of her lips, tongue, and teeth. The sensation of her body as it wedged between him and the steering wheel. Her body heat and her need he could feel from the top of his head the tips of his toes. He knew that she was trying to keep him with her as long as possible. He knew that she didn't want him to leave her to go patrolling and he felt the exact same way. It'd be so easy to just postpone his patrolling. Just to take her inside and make her feel as good as she made him feel all the time.

Slowly he pulled back panting a little, "You know if I could stay with you tonight Bells I would. You know this is painful for me, the thought of leaving you after such an amazing day literally causes me pain."

She kissed him gently, "Then don't. Don't cause us pain we don't need, stay with me all night. Just stay here and we won't have to be apart."

There was a huge part of him that thought he could shirk his responsibilities on account of the day he had. The pack knew he had imprinted, they knew that he wouldn't want to patrol tonight.

With a huge groan he replied, "I can't, not tonight. Tomorrow morning though, tomorrow morning I will be back here to cook you breakfast. I know Charlie is gone for the week, so how about I come back in the morning and you can cook a hungry werewolf some breakfast?"

She kissed him softly one more time then tantalizingly slow she trailed her tongue along her lower lip, "If that's the way it has to be then yes I'll cook you breakfast in the morning. But…since Charlie is gone I can leave the door open for you and you can come join me after you patrol. You could stay over. You could sleep here and then wake up to breakfast instead."

She looked so hopeful he hated to turn her down, "Bells my patrol will go until well past sunrise. But I promise I won't waste any time getting here after I'm off duty. I'll come scratching on the back door if you'd like."

He laughed hard at that thought and then got out of the truck pulling her out and setting her on the ground. "I'll see you in the morning, have a good night Bells." He leaned down using a finger to lift her chin to him so their lips could press together like they were meant to.

"Good night Jake. Just please be safe? I couldn't bare it if something happened to you now. After…" She gestured weakly. "Everything…it would be too much to handle.

He nodded kissed her once more and said, "You got it babe, safety first I promise." He tipped an imaginary hat at her and with the sound of her giggling her ran towards the woods at an easy lope and disappeared into the fast approaching night.

**_Somewhere in Seattle_**

They walked around the warehouse checking on all of their "guests". All five of the men hated the stench that came with being in a warehouse down by the docks. It smelled like shit and the view wasn't that great either. It was the one part of Seattle that no one visited unless they had to. Inside wasn't as bad but it still wasn't good. Inside smelled of bleach, blood, and bodily fluids. Much like a hospital would smell if there wasn't a recirculating ventilation system. It seemed four out of the five men felt questionable about being inside the warehouse but when given the choice between being outside at the docks or inside, most of them would have taken inside every single time. The fifth however, didn't show his feelings one way or another. He was a Doctor and these were his patients. Regardless of the location he was responsible for making sure that all of the patients were well cared for during their stay.

Everyday Dr. Silas Weiss came to the warehouse convincing himself that by cooperating with these people he'd be doing the right thing morally. After all, if it wasn't for him, these females would no doubt die before they fulfilled their purposes as many times as possible. He seemed to take it personally when one of them died or didn't successfully accept his treatments. The female body was made with this task in mind and these women should have been able to accept it as many times as possible.

Axel, Colton, and Dante trudged into the warehouse out of the stench and the rain. Looking around they didn't see their "boss" anywhere. Only Dr. Weiss was moving from bed to bed making notes on every chart. They all looked and the third row of beds and knew that those two beds wouldn't stay empty for long. Axel and Dante had to dispose of the last two bodies and knew that this was the course of business. When they had "vacancies" they were to scout and find replacements as soon as possible. They had already cleaned out the Makah reservation of all of the female werewolves. They comprised three out of the five women they had in the warehouse. The other two women came from the Chinook reservation and they had barely captured those females while getting out with their own lives. They weren't sure if there was any possible way to go back to the Chinook land to try and ferry out a few more females.

Just then, Kane stormed into the warehouse waving around photos like a mad man. "Look, I have two more and they're not far from here. It appears there's only two female werewolves on the Quileute reservation but since that land mass is smaller it shouldn't be hard to trap both females and get them back here by tomorrow night."

He laid the pictures out for the other three men to see. Dr. Weiss looked over momentarily but was uninterested in what the women looked like so long as they matched his two criteria to the letter. They had to be females between 18 and 25 and they had to be known werewolves.

Kane pointed to the first picture, "This one we have film of her shifting behind an old red garage." She had short dark brown, almost black, hair with equally dark eyes. She seemed to be an emotional women which was to be expected, that's what women were. "She's been called Leah and there's no other females that look anything like her. You can't possibly fuck this up gentleman. Just trap her, knock her out by any means necessary, and bring her back here." He glared at the other three men, "ALIVE!"

He then stabbed his finger at the second picture, "This one has been a little more elusive. She's always with the pack but doesn't live on the reservation but I have it on good authority that she is also a werewolf. This one appears to be the alpha's woman so you're going to need to be stealthy to bring her back." The second woman was admittedly smaller in stature, she had long brown hair with deep chocolate eyes. The word "mousey" came to mind when compared to her counter part Leah, the name below her picture read "Bella".

"She lives in Forks but there is a problem with her place of residence, she lives with the police chief. When we take her we're going to have to make sure that her father is no where near that house. Fortunately for us the house is nestled into the woods on all sides, the drive way is even somewhat camouflaged from the street. Their nearest neighbor is acres away. If we can catch her alone, at night, and in the house it'll be like taking candy from a baby." Kane looked at Axel, Colton, and Dante in turn and when he saw more or less what he wanted in their faces he nodded.

Dr. Weiss interjected, "We're getting dangerously low on our store here too. We're going to need to get that werewolf here to give us more samples. He's still a part of this plan and he will continue to be until I am done with him. I hope he understands that. The only problem I see with bringing him here is that if we capture these two women," He motioned to the pictures "he may kick up more of a fight than normal since these are likely his bitches."

Kane snorted derisively, "If that fucker knows what's good for him he'll give us what we want so that he can keep his head on his god damn shoulders. We own him and he'll do well to fucking remember that." With those words he stormed out of the warehouse to ready the van for transport.

Axel shook his head looking between pictures. "We're going to have to make two separate trips, we can't control both females at once. I say we go over her first." They all nodded and started to devise a plan to first take Leah and then Bella.

Reviews = Love


End file.
